Divergent
by kaisoo82
Summary: Kai adalah manusia yang dikutuk menjadi Iblis. Kai memenuhi kebutuhannya dengan cara memperkosa manusia. Dan sialnya, target Kai adalah Kyungsoo. Menurut para Iblis, Kyungsoo memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat sehingga tidak ada iblis yang bisa menyentuhnya. Apakah Kai bisa menyentuhnya? KAISOO/CHANBAEK. YAOI! [PENDING TILL 9 May]
1. Prolog

"Dia sangat menarik" Kai melihat seseorang dari jendela kafe, lalu Kai menyeringai. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Kai menemukan target utamanya.

"Siapa? Kyungsoo, huh?"Tanya Chanyeol—Teman Kai—Sambil melihat sesosok pria cantik dari jendela kafe.

Kai mengkerutkan keningnya. "Kau mengenalnya?"Tanya Kai tak suka. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo—orang yang kai suka- adalah target utamanya untuk sekarang.

Chanyeol terdiam, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahaha, kau cemburu padaku, Jongin?Hahaha demi Tuhan aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa hahaha"Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan terengah-engah karena kelelahan setelah tertawa dengan keras.

Kai melihat Chanyeol malas. "Tidak lucu, yeollie. Kau mengenalnya dari mana?"Ucap Kai to the point. Pasalnya, kai malas untuk berbasa-basi dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi aku tahu Kyungsoo itu siapa"

"Apakah Kyungsoo terkenal dikalangan makhluk seperti kita?" Tanya kai was-was. Dia takut Kyungsoonya terluka. Karena, makhluk sepertinya-iblis- itu sangatlah kejam.

"Tentu saja, Kyungsoo sangat terkenal dikalangan makhluk seperti kita. Kyungsoo terkenal karena sampai sekarang para iblis belum ada yang bisa menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat Jongin. Aku tidak yakin kalau kau bisa menyentuhnya." Ucap Chanyeol serius. Tetapi dibalik wajah seriusnya, Chanyeol sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kai terdiam. Kai sedang memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol. Apakah ia tidak bisa menyentuh Kyungsoo? "Chanyeollie. Apakah kau serius?" pertanyaan bodoh dari kai pun terlontarkan.

Chanyeol menatap kai malas. "Untuk apa aku berbohong, _kai-ssi?_ " Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan meremehkan. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk memberi tahu semua kebenarannya. Karena jika Chanyeol memberitahu semua kebenarannya, Kai akan kembali menjadi manusia. Chanyeol takut kehilangan Kai.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Kai pergi meninggalkan kafe tersebut. Kai penasaran, Apakah Chanyeol serius? Semasa hidupnya saat menjadi Iblis, Kai baru mengetahui bahwa ada sosok yang tidak bisa disentuh oleh seorang iblis.

* * *

 **Chanyeol Side**

"Baekhyun-ah" Ucap Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun—sahabat chanyeol-

Baekhyun pun menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Ada apa, Chanyeollie?"Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Pasalnya, muka Chanyeol sangat lesu sekarang.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?"Tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap mata Baekhyun.

BLUSH!

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. _Apakah Chanyeol menyukai aku? Apakah Chanyeol ingin menjadikan ku sebagai kekasihnya? Apakah Chanyeol ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya?_ Banyak pertanyaan lain di otak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun pun langsung menyimpulkan. "Dari sikapmu, kurasa kau pernah jatuh cinta."

"Ya, aku pernah jatuh cinta. Kenapa, Yeollie?"

"Mencintai diam-diam... Itu sangat sakit kan?"

DEG! Ucapan Chanyeol sangat menusuk hati Baekhyun. Karena, ucapan Chanyeol sangat tepat sasaran. Baekhyun memang diam-diam menaruh perasaan pada Chanyeol.

"Ya. Mencintai diam-diam itu menyakitkan. Tetapi, kurasa itu adalah hal terbaik agar tetap berada di sisinya"Ucap Baekhyun lesu. Ternyata, khayalannya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang Baekhyun hadapi.

"Ya, kau benar."Ucap Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun.

Yang Chanyeol inginkan hanya satu, Chanyeol ingin Kai selalu bersamanya.


	2. The Past

Chapter 1 (The Past)

Cast:

-Kim Jongin as Kai or himself.

-DO Kyungsoo as himself.

-Park Chanyeol as himself.

-Byun Baekhyun as himself.

-Jung Yunho as Dewa Iblis.

-Choi Siwon And Heechul As himself.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

"Yeobo... Aku ingin sekali memiliki anak."Ucap Heechul lesu.

Heechul sangat ingin memiliki anak, namun ia takut. Ia takut karena perjanjiannya dengan sang Dewa.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke ranjang sekarang."ucap Siwon bercanda. Walaupun di dalam hatinya terasa perih,tetapi Siwon tidak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihannya.

Heechul menatap Siwon malas. "Ya! Aku serius tau!." Ucap Heechul merajuk.

Heechul iri melihat teman-temannya menggendong anak. Sedangkan Heechul? Dia bahkan tidak diperbolehkan memiliki anak.

Siwon menatap Heechul sendu. "Yeobo, aku juga ingin memiliki anak. Tapi... kau tahu kan? Aku ini iblis yang menjadi manusia. Dan kau tahu kan perjanjian kita dengan Dewa Jung? Aku hanya tidak ingin anakku menjadi iblis sepertiku."Ucap Siwon seraya memeluk istrinya.

Heechul menangis.

Heechul sudah tidak punya harapan lagi untuk memiliki anak. Tapi.. apa salahnya mencoba? Heechul ingin mencoba untuk memiliki anak. Lagipula, Siwon kan sudah menjadi manusia. Sudah tidak ada sangkut pautnya lagi dengan kehidupan Iblis bukan?

Heechul melepaskan pelukan Siwon. "Yeobo. Aku ingin memiliki anak."Ucap Heechul penuh tekad. Heechul tidak peduli apapun untuk saat ini. Heechul hanya ingin memiliki anak!

"Heechul-ah.. kau yakin? Kau ingin anak kita akan menjadi Iblis yang hanya bisa hidup dengan _**SEX?**_ **!** Apakah kau ingin memiliki anak seperti _**Popobawa?!**_ Apa kau tidak memikirkan kehidupan anakmu nantinya?!Aku tidak setuju!"Bentak Siwon tidak setuju.

Siwon tidak ingin anaknya menjadi iblis yang gila Sex! Siwon lebih memilih tidak memiliki anak daripada memiliki anak seorang iblis yang gila sex!

"Siwon-ah! Jebal! AKU INGIN MEMILIKI ANAK! Teman-teman ku sudah menggendong anak, sedangkan aku?! Kau tahu betapa besarnya aku ingin memiliki anak?!" Heechul menangis—lagi- . Tidak peduli ucapan Siwon, Heechul tetap ingin untuk memiliki anak.

Siwon sedih. Dia merasa bersalah.

Seharusnya, Heechul tidak menikah dengannya.

Seharusnya, Heechul hidup bahagia tanpa Siwon.

Seharusnya, Heechul sudah memiliki keluarga yang bahagia sekarang.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keinginanmu. Tapi, kuharap kau tidak menyesal Heechul-ah"

Siwon menatap mata Heechul lembut. Lalu, Siwon mencium bibir Heechul dengan sangat lembut.

"Yeobo, ku harap kau tidak akan menyesal" Batin Siwon sedih.

Heechul pun membalas ciuman Siwon tak kalah lembutnya. Lama kelamaan, ciuman mereka menjadi sangat ganas dan memabukan. Mereka mencurahkan emosinya melalui ciuman yang sangat memabukkan ini.

Ciuman Siwon pun menurun ke leher Heechul dan... kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi.

* * *

 **(still flashback)**

1 tahun kemudian.

Kehidupan pernikahan Siwon dan Heechul selama 1 tahun belakangan ini sangatlah membahagiakan. Siwon tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang Ayah. Yap, Heechul mengandung setelah pertengkaran mereka yang berakhir di.. ehm. Ranjang.

Siwon pun merasakan bagaimana repotnya menjadi seorang ayah. Mulai dari Heechul yang mengidam makanan masakan Siwon—walaupun akhirnya tidak dimakan- , belum lagi Heechul yang mudah cemburu. Bayangkan saja, Heechul cemburu kepada guling yang di peluk Siwon! Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak dan di hadiahi pukulan maut dari Heechul. Belum lagi mereka berebut untuk menamai bayinya. Pada akhirnya, Siwon mengalah pada Heechul dan menamai anak mereka _**Choi Jongin.**_

Tetapi Siwon mensyukuri semua yang terjadi untuk saat ini. Pada akhirnya, Siwon bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Siwon-aah! Kau melihat Jongin?"Tanya Heechul kepada Siwon yang sedang menonton Televisi.

Siwon menoleh, "Tidak, bukankah Jongin sedang tidur di kamar?"Tanya Siwon heran.

"Tidak ada, Siwon-ah! Jonginn! Kau dimana?! "Teriak Heechul panik. Heechul tidak ingin kehilangan malaikat kecilnya.

 **Drrtt...drrt.**

Handphone Siwon bergetar. Siwon mengambil handphonenya, ternyata ada yang menelfon. Tetapi, Siwon merasa tidak asing dengan nomor yang menelfonnya.

"Annyeong Hase..."

"Kau melanggar perjanjian kita, Siwon. Anakmu bersama denganku. Dan kau.. pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sepertinya kau juga melupakan perjanjian kita, Siwon. Istrimu akan mati karena dia sudah menyebarkan identitas-ku."

"Jangan bunuh orang yang kusayangi!"Teriak Siwon marah.

 **TUT.. TUT...**

Siwon membanting handphonenya dengan kasar. Tunggu sebentar. Kemana istrinya?!

"YEOBO! HEECHUL-AH! KAU DIMANA?!"Teriak Siwon frustasi. Ternyata sang Dewa tidak bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Siwon harus membunuh sang Dewa sekarang juga.

* * *

Siwon berjalan dengan santai agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Siwon berjalan menuju kerajaan sang Dewa dengan dendam yang sangat mendalam. Siwon masih tidak bisa terima dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi. Mengapa si bajingan Jung Yunho-Dewa Iblis- begitu kejam kepadanya? Apakah ia tidak bisa membiarkan Siwon hidup bahagia?!

Semua orang yang berada disekitar Siwon menatap Siwon tidak percaya.

"Bukankah Siwon sudah mati(mati di dunia iblis)? Lalu, mengapa Siwon kembali ke dunia Iblis?"

"Siwon?! Dia ada disini?! Aku tak percaya! Mengapa dia berada disini?"

"Bukankah dia sudah menjadi manusia?!, kenapa dia kembali lagi kesini?"

"Mungkin Siwon ingin kembali menjadi Iblis haha"

Dan banyak lagi orang-orang yang menggosipkan tentang kedatangan Siwon ke dunia Iblis. Mereka masih tidak percaya bahwa Siwon kembali ke dunia Iblis.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan mereka, Siwon melanjutkan perjalanannya kedalam Kerajaan untuk membalaskan dendamnnya.

* * *

Siwon memandang tubuh Yunho yang terkujur santai di atas ranjang yang penuh apinya—dengan tatapan bengis, penuh dendam, dan... gerah.

Di genggaman tangan kanannya sudah ada sebilah pedang menyala akibat dipanaskan di bara api sebelumnya. Tangan kirinya memegang buku yang sudah lusuh. Buku itu berisi kumpulan mantra khusus untuk dunia aneh ini. Buku yang diperolehnya dari ruangan bawah tanah di kastil itu. Ruangan bawah tanah yang dijaga makhluk mengerikan—tipikal kurkaci lusuh dengan lubang di sekujur tubuhnya.

Choi Siwon akan menggunakan buku itu untuk mengunci tubuh Yunho dengan mantra tersembunyi dihalaman buku itu. Dan hanya raja iblis terdahulu yang tahu dimana tulisan itu tersembunyi.

Lelaki paruh baya dengan tubuh atletis itu sekarang menatap mata Yunho yang terpejam-tertidur.

Ia melihat api yang menyala disekitar leher Yunho. Api itu adalah benang kehidupan Yunho—tidak. Api itu adalah benang kehidupan dari para Iblis. Tidak sabar ingin memenggal kepala para iblis yang terkutuk ini. Tapi ia pejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa ketidak sabarannya.

Ia membuka buku itu perlahan. Halaman demi halaman dibaliknya guna mencari satu kalimat berbahasa _Yunani_. Mantra untuk mengunci tubuh lawan.

Siwon melebarkan mulutnya membentuk senyuman bahagia. Ia menemukan kalimat itu disisi terdalam buku tua itu. Sisi dimana kumpulan kertas itu ditempel.

Bibirnya bergerak ingin mengucap sesuatu. Belum sempat ia berucap tiba-tiba

 **SRET**

Tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Orang itu adalah Jung Yunho. Yunho yang menyeringai dengan mata terpejam.

"ingin mengganggu tidur siangku, tuan Choi?" tanya Yunho dengan intonasi santainya.

Siwon terpaku dengan tangan yang digenggam erat oleh Yunho. Ia melihat Yunho yang membuka matanya dan bangun dari ranjang ber-apinya.

Yunho melirik ke arah buku yang ada di genggaman tangan kiri Siwon dan juga pedang di tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mencuri buku tua itu? Aku yakin kau tidak mempunyai kekuatan khusus untuk berkelahi dengan penjaga ruang bawah tanah, kan manusia?" Yunho bertanya masih dengan intonasi santainya.

Siwon menyeringai mendengar itu, ia merasa bangga dengan benda yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi diri dari kurcaci iblis itu. Ia merogoh saku celananya, tapi dirasanya benda itu tidak ada dimanapun.

Yunho tertawa sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat Siwon yang kebingungan sambil meraba setiap saku di kemeja dan celana jeansnya.

"Kenapa, Choi Siwon? Kau kehilangan salib kesayangan mu?" Tanya Yunho sinis.

Yunho berjalan perlahan menghampiri siwon. "Kau mencoba membunuhku dengan mengikat tubuhku menggunakan mantra terlarang itu, lalu kau penggal leherku dengan pedang itu. Aku benar?"

'Bagaimana dia tahu itu?'

Siwon berteriak frustasi dalam benaknya.

Siwon merasakan punggungnya menabrak dinding. Yunho memojokkannya. Ia merasakan Yunho menggenggam kedua tangannya. Kuat sekali hingga sulit untuk dilepaskan.

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu. Suhu di dalam ruangan itu mulai terasa panas.

"Obsecro vos, ut serviret nobis iuratum tenebris copias liberaret nos a facie terroris intulit. Venite, et Choi Siwon corpus involvit in te fortitudinem. Eliminare eum!"

Yunho mengucapkan mantra terlarang itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul rantai api disekujur tubuh Siwon. Mengunci pergerakan Siwon.

Siwon berontak. Berusaha melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya. "Lepaskan aku, Jung Yunho! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!"

"Kenapa? Aku bermaksud baik kok. Aku ingin mepertemukanmu kembali dengan Heechul." Jawab Yunho dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajah dengan tulang garis yang tegas itu.

Yunho mengambil pedang yang berada di genggaman Siwon. Menjilatnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di ujung pedang untuk menghisap api yang ada di besi itu.

"Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Heechul disana." Ujar Yunho dengan satu kedipan mata kearah Siwon.

Yunho lalu menggerakkan pedang itu untuk menebas leher Siwon. Darah berciprat ke wajah tampannya dan toxedo putihnya. Tubuh Siwon langsung terjatuh begitu rantai api yang melilit ditubuhnya lenyap. Kepalanya terlempar dan menggelinding ke dalam ranjang api Yunho dan terbakar.

"Terimakasih kembali, Choi Siwon." Ujar Yunho sinis.

Yunho pergi meninggalkan kamarnya sebelum meludah ke tubuh Siwon.

"Buang jasad laki-laki itu." Perintah Yunho kepada pengawal yang berjaga di depan kamarnya.

* * *

Yunho memperhatikan bayi manusia yang ada dihadapannya. Bayi itu sangat tampan. Rasanya, Yunho ingin mengadopsi anak Siwon itu. Namun, setelah mengingat kelakuan siwon yang hendak membunuhmya, membuat Yunho ingin membunuh bayi itu.

Tetapi, Yunho tidak bisa membunuh anak tersebut. Karena, Anak siwon dilahirkan oleh manusia yang memiliki kekuatan husus. Yunho juga tidak bisa mengutuk total anak siwon menjadi iblis. Anak siwon akan menjadi iblis, namun setekah ia menemukan cinta sejatinya, dan cinta sejatinya mencintai kembali anak siwon, maka anak siwon akan menjadi manusia kembali.

"Et maledicam Choi Jongin insanis sex nefas!" Yunho membacakan mantra-mantra untuk mengutuk anak Siwon.

 **CTAR!**

Tiba-tiba banyak petir dari segala arah, bertanda bahwa kutukan Yunho berhasil. Yunho menyeringai.

"Panggil keluarga Park untuk menemuiku di ruang pertemuan khusus." Perintah Yunho kepada para asistennya dengan nada yang dingin dan tegas.

Apa alasan Yunho memilih keluarga park untuk menhaga Jongin? Karena keluarga park adalah keluarga yang sangat jujur, menurut Yunho. Yunho yakin, kalau ia menitipkan Jongin kepada keluarga Park, Jongin akan terawat dengan baik.

"Permisi, Tuan." Izin seorang pelayan untuk memberitahu bahwa keluarga park sudah menunggunya diruangan khusus.

Tanpa membalas ucapan pelayannya, Yunho berjalan menuju ruangan pertemuan khusus. Setelah sampai di ruangan khusus, Yunho melihat keluarga Park yang menundukkan kepalanya—ketakutan.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kalian sebuah kepercayaan. Apakah kalian sanggup?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada yang santai.

Nada santai itu membuat perasaan keluarga Park yang tadinya ketakutan menjadi lebih baik.

"Ya, kami sanggup menerima kepercayaanmu, Tuan Jung." Jawab sang kepala keluarga.

Yunho melihat ketulusan keluarga Park. Ia tidak salah pilih. "Aku akan memberikan kalian uang yang sangat berlimpah. Tetapi, pastikan kalau kalian sanggup untuk menerima kepercayaanku."

"Kami bersedia, Tuan Jung." Jawab keluarga Park serentak, kecuali anak kecil yang berumur 5 tahun yang hanya diam menyaksikan.

"Baiklah, aku ingin menitipkan bayi ini bersama kalian." Ucap Yunho seraya menyerahkan bayi milik Siwon kepada keluarga Park.

Yunho melanjutkan, " Namanya Choi Jongin. Tapi, biasakan panggil dia Kai. Jangan terlalu sering memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Aku membenci itu. Jaga Kai dengan baik. Jangan sampai Kai terluka. Di depan Kai terdapat kantung rajut yang berisi emas. Bawa kantung tersebut untuk menghidupi keluarga kalian dan Kai." Ucap Yunho tegas.

Yunho meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan khusus tanpa memperdulikan keluarga Park yang kebingungan.

Jika kalian bertanya, mengapa Yunho begitu menyayangi Kai yang statusnya anak Siwon? Maka jawabannya adalah karena Kai mewarisi kekuatan khusus dari Heechul. Dan Yunho ingin Kai menjadi penerusnya-menjadi Dewa Iblis di dunia ke-iblisan ini. Yunho yakin, Jika Kai menjadi Dewa Iblis , dunia Iblis ini akan makmur.

* * *

TBC or END?

* * *

Author's Notes:

 **BIG THANKS UNTUK OCJU YANG SUDAH MEMBANTU MEMBERI IDE DAN MENULISKAN CERITA INI. SARANGHAE LAAH/LULZ/ ALAY/.**

 **Sory for typo(s).**

 **AND THANKYOU SEMUA YANG UDAH REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW CERITA INI. GUE MAU BALES REVIEW, TAPI GAK TAU CARANYA GIMANA/SAD/. GUE BALES DISINI AJA YA HAHA.**

SyifaKaiSoo : THANKYOU! SUDAH DI NEXT YAA! MAKASIH BANGETT UDAH BACA FF GUEEE! THALANGHAE

diluwwa : CHANKAI?! SEMENYA SIAPA?! CHANYEOL YA?! DUH GAK KEBAYANGG. TAPI NANTI AKU SISIPIN CHANKAI KOK TAPI GAK BANYAK THANKS YA UDAH REVIEW AND BACA CERITA AKUUU^^

xoaeri : Sudah di lanjut yaaa. Cerita ini slow update yaa. Soalnya gue sibuk ujian praktek, ujian sekolah, try out dinas, dann macam macam ujian lainnya /curhat/ MAKASIH LOH UDAH BACA DAN RELA UNTUK REVIEW CERITA GUEE^^ FIGHTING!

: SUDAH YAAA. MASIH MASALALU NIH. BELUM NYERITAIN KAISOO DKK / curhat/. THANKS YA UDAH BACA^^

BigSehun'sjunior : PENASARAN?! BACAAAAA TERUS CERITA NYA YAA HAHA #promosi #maksa. BUKAN DI TENDANG CY, NANTI GUE SANTET.G /canda. HAHA THANKS YA UDAH BACA^^

opikyung0113 : Kalo ada waktu luang diterusin kok^^. Btw jangan panggil gue author:". Gue masih amatiran nih:'v /padahal gue sendiri nulis author's notes. Haha. Ga ngerti ya? Sudahlah lupakan. MAKASIH YA UDAH BACA CERITA GUE^^

exindira : THANKYOUUU! Keep writing? Insyaallah ya:'v haha. Makasih udah baca cerita ini^^

Nurfadillah : TERIMAKASIHH SUDAH SUKA DENGAN CERITA INI! Chapt selanjutnya? Bulan depan ya:" soalnya ga ada waktu luang untuk berfikir:"" fikiranku terpenuhi dengan rumus matematika dan hafalan ips THANKS YA SUDAH BACA CERITA INI^^

Yessi94esy : KALO KYUNGSOO CINTA BAEKHYUN, SIAPA SEME SIAPA UKE :(( MAKASIH UDAH BACA CERITA INII!

LyWoo : HAHA THANKS YA!. Aku udah banyakin chanbaek kok di chapt selanjutnya haha. But masih bingung untuk nentuin konflik antara chanyeol dan baekhyunn. /curhat/. THANKS FOR READING MY STORY^^

 **THANKYOU ALL^^**


	3. Who Are You?

Chapter 2

 **WARNING. NC 17 FOR CHANBAEK'S SEX SCENE.**

Matahari pagi ini sangat cerah. Secerah hati Park Chanyeol yang telah menemukan mangsa barunya. Mangsanya adalah **Byun Baekhyun**. Pria cantik yang sedang menaiki sepedah dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis.

"Menarik." Batin Chanyeol.

Baru kali ini, Chanyeol menemukan seorang pria yang menarik-kecuali Kai. Kai sudah menarik hati Chanyeol sejak Dewa Jung menitipkannya kepada orangtuanya.

Ah, jika kalian bertanya mengapa Chanyeol bisa mengetahui nama Baekhyun, jawabannya adalah Chanyeol sudah menguntit Baekhyun selama 2 hari untuk mengetahui semua hal tentang Baekhyun. Chanyeol melakukan semua ini agar Baekhyun cepat mempercayai Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol bisa menyetubuhi Baekhyun untuk mengisi kekuatannya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan matanya menuju batu besar dan memindahkan batu tersebut ke jalur yang dilewati Baekhyun. Mengapa chanyeol bisa memindahkan batu tersebut? Karena Chanyeol adalah seorang iblis yang memiliki segala kekuatan.

 **BRAK!**

Baekhyun terjatuh.

"Aw.." Jerit Baekhyun tertahan. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol menyeringai lalu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir-tidak. Sok khawatir lebih tepatnya.

Baekhyun terbelalak. Suaranya.. err. Sangat Sexy. Itu menurut Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya membantu baekhyun untuk berdiri.

 **DEG!**

Baekhyun terkejut dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang kelewat baik itu.

"Terimakasih, ...?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Oh, ne. Terimakasih, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Baekhyun-ssi, bisakah kita mengobrol di kafe agar lebih dekat?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

Tunggu sebentar. Mengapa Chanyeol mengetahui nama Baekhyun? Batin Baekhyun berkecamuk.

"Ah, maaf Baekhyun-ssi. Kau pasti bingung mengapa aku mengetahui namamu? Ah.. aku akan menjelaskannya di kafe nanti. Jadi, maukah kau mengobrol denganku di kafe?"

"Baiklah.. tapi, bisakah di lain waktu? Aku harus mengantarkan makanan ini untuk Eomma ku"Jawab Baekhyun tidak enak.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Tapi, bisakah aku minta nomor handphone mu?"Senyum Chanyeol genit.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya. Tempat dimana untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang yang paling ia sayangi, Kai. Tertawa bersama, berbagi cerita, dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama Kai.

Bodoh.

Ya, Chanyeol memang bodoh. Chanyeol memendam perasaanya kepada Kai selama 15 Tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama, bukan?

"Hei, Chanyeol hyung. Kau sedang memikirkanku ya?"tanya Kai dengan senyumannya yang konyol.

Chanyeol terpaku mendengar ucapan Kai. Chanyeol merasa ucapan Kai tepat menusuk jantungnya.

"Kau pikir kau cukup menarik untuk mencuri pikiranku?"hardik Chanyeol tersenyum getir.

 **Munafik.**

Ya, Chanyeol memang munafik.

"YA! Chanyeollieee hyung kau jahat!"Kai merasa tersinggung—sebenarnya hanya pura-pura sih.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak bahak setelah mendengarkan _aegyo_ eror dari Kai yang menurut Chanyeol sangat lucu itu.

"menjijikan, Kai. Kau tidak cocok untuk mengambek kayak gitu!"ucap Chanyeol terengah-engah karena mentertawakan Kai dengan kencangnya.

Kai terdiam. Lalu memasang wajahnya yang manly itu.

"Aku tahu, aku manly hyung. Kau iri?"Goda Kai pada Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa aku iri? Wajahku lebih tampan darimu, hitam!"

"YA!HYUNG! Kulitku ini jarang ada yang punya! Ini aset terindah kau tahu! Harusnya kau bangga memiliki adik sepertiku!"

"Tetap saja, hidungmu kan pesek! Haha"Chanyeol tertawa puas.

"Aish, hyung hentikan ini. Aku lelah adu cocot denganmu. Cocotmu amis sekali, hyung!"kesal Kai.

Mereka berdua terdiam, terdiam karena kelelahan. Kai memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Biasanya,Chanyeol akan membalas ucapan Kai apapun yang terjadi.

Tunggu.

Kenapa muka Chanyeol pucat sekali?!

"Chanyeol Hyung! Kau pucat sekali! Kapan terakhir kali kau mengisi tenagamu?!"Tanya Kai sangat cemas.

Chanyeol tersenyum lemas. "Satu bulan yang lalu, mungkin?"Jawab Chanyeol dengan muka yang tak berdosa.

"YA! HYUNG! Kau belum menemukan targetmu?!"

Ya. Chanyeol belum menemukan targetnya. Karena ia selalu memikirkan Kai setiap waktu. Tiba tiba chanyeol mengingat sesuatu tentang baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun targetnya.

"Aku memiliki target, tapi aku gagal membawanya hari ini."Ucap Chanyeol semakin lemas.

Kai semakin panik. "Mana ponsel mu, Hyung? Kau menyimpan nomor nya kan?! Aku akan menelfonnya dan mempersiapkan obat pelupa!"Kai gelisah sendiri. Pasalnya, Chanyeol adalah orang yang ia sayangi satu-satunya di dunia ini.

Chanyeol mengambil handphone dari sakunya, lalu memberikan handphone tersebut kepada Kai tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada Kai.

"Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai memastikan. Kenapa kai tahu? Jelas saja. Di kontak Chanyeol hanya ada namanya dan nama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk mengucapkan suara. Tenaganya hanya akan berguna ketika ia menjamah Baekhyun.

"Annyeong haseyo?! Kau Baekhyun kan? Bisakah kau datang ke Kafe LA? Chanyeol sakit!"Teriak Kai panik. Ia bukan akting, tetapi ini memang kenyataannya.

"Chanyeol yang tadi?! Apakah kau serius?Aku akan kesana sekarang!"Panik Baekhyun ketika mendengar orang yang menurutnya baik itu sakit.

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun datang, Kai mempersiapkan kamar untuk Chanyeol mengisi tenaga. Di LA Kafe ini terkenal dengan faisilitasnya yang lengkap, jadi Kai tidak perlu repot membawa Chanyeol ke hotel, karena di LA Kafe sudah ada kamar motel.

"Hyung, kau bisa ke kamar sendiri kan? Apa harus aku gendong?"tanya Kai dengan muka –yang di buat—polos.

Sebenarnya,Chanyeol ingin tertawa. Namun, kondisinya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk tertawa. Jadi ia hanya memasang muka datar.

"aku bisa sendiri."Ucap Chanyeol lemah lalu berjalan menuju kamar yang sudah di siapkan oleh Kai.

"Hyung, obatnya ada di samping Vas ya! Semoga berhasil hyung!"ucap Kai sedih. Sedih karena hyungnya kesakitan.

 **(chanbaek's side)**

Baekhyun berlari kedalam LA Kafe dengan panik. Ia berharap Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Di pandangnya sekeliling kafe tersebut, namun ia tidak menemui keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Permisi, apakah kau Baekhyun?"tanya seorang pemuda berkulit tan kepada Baekhyun.

"Ya"Jawab Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Ia risih.

"Chanyeol Hyung ada di kamar atas no 69! Tolong bantu dia, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku sangat berharap padamu." Ujar pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan memohon.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar atas tanpa memperdulikan apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang Baekhyun inginkan hanya satu,yaitu Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Saat Baekhyun sampai di depan kamar yang bernomor 69, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu tersebut tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

 **DEG.**

Chanyeol terlihat lemas—tidak. Sangat lemas. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun panik.

"Chanyeol-ssi! Gwaencanha?!"Teriak Baekhyun seraya berlari ke atas kasur.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun ke tempat tidurnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, _are you ready?_ "tanya Chanyeol dengan seringai mesumnya yang penuh nafsu.

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan melakukan ini padanya. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"YA! APA YANG HMMMHH"Baekhyun belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena Chanyeol sudah menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Chanyeol mencium bibir tipis milik Baekhyun dengan membabi buta, seakan ia akan kehilangan Baekhhyun jika ia melepas bibir tersebut.

"HMMMHH YA LEP—MMHH"Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya, ia memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun nihil, kekuatan Chanyeol lebih besar dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Baekhyun.

"Nikmati saja, Baekhyun-ah" ucap Chanyeol seraya mengedipkan matanya genit. Lalu ia melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"hmmh, baekhyun bibir hmmm—mu sangat nikmat"

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan ganasnya, namun bibir Baekhyun tak kunjung terbuka. Karena Chanyeol sudah tersulut dengan nafsu, ia langsung menggigit bibir Baekhyun dengan keras. Mulut itu pun langsung terbuka.

 _Chanyeol menyeringai_ dalam ciuman tersebut.

Chanyeol pun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan rapi mengabsen seluruh deretan gigi Baekhyun yang sangat menggiurkan tersebut.

"enggh" Baekhyun melenguh. Chanyeol pun tersenyum puas.

Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Baekhyun, dan menggigitnya dengan kasar untuk meninggalkan bekas _kissmark_ di leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya pasrah karena sebenarnya _ia menikmati_ permainan Chanyeol mereka sadari, baju mereka sudah berserakan di lantai. Chanyeol menatap dada Baekhyun.

"wah, Nipple-mu sudah mengeras, padahal kau menolak permainan ini. _Munafik!_ "

Belum sempat Baekhyun berbicara, Chanyeol langsung menciumi dada baekhyun tanpa mencium nipplenya.

"Chanyeol-ssi! Di situ! Ahhh, di nipple ku, ahhhhh ya di situ Chanyeol-ssi!" racau Baekhyun tidak jelas.

Chanyeol pun tersadar, lalu ia menatap mata Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Saat sedang bercinta, panggil aku Chanyeol-ah atau Chanyeollie. Mengerti?"ucap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

Chanyeol menyeringai (lagi). ia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda yaitu menciumi nipple Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai melumat nipple Baekhyun dan menggigit kecil nipple pink itu.

Baekhyun melenguh kenikmatan, "Ngghh Chanyeol-ah! Uhhh en.. ahhh akkk"

"want more?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan meniup nipple nya.

"aahhh, more please, chanyeol-ah"desahan Baekhyun membuat nafsu Chanyeol kembali naik.

Mulut Chanyeol turun ke pusar Baekhyun, dan tangannya bermain di area junior Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjilati pusar Baekhyun dan tangannya meremas kejantanan Baekhyun dari luar. Ciuman Chanyeol turun ke bawah pusar Baekhyun dan

 **SRET**

Chanyeol membuka celana Baekhyun dengan asal. Di dalam celana tersebut terlihatlah Junior Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras. Chanyeol yang tergoda langsung memasukkan junior Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya.

"nggh, punyamu sangat pas di mulut ku, Baekhyun-ah"ucap Chanyeol seraya memaju mundurkan wajahnya di junior Baekhyun.

"ahh ternyata ini ngghh sangat aaah nikmatt Chanyeol-ahh, moreee aahhh"

Chanyeol semakin semangat saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia memaju mundurkan wajahnya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat, hingga...

 **CROT!**

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya dimulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menelan dan menjilati sperma Baekhyun di sekitar juniornya. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol membuka celananya yang terasa sempit itu. Dan keluarlah kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah sangat mengeras itu. Chanyeol mengarahkan juniornya tepat di wajah Baekhyun.

"manjakan adikku, seperti aku memanjakannmu tadi"ucap Chanyeol dengan sexy kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menelan ludahnya dengan sangat sulit.

 _'besar sekali! Apakah akan muat di lubangku?'_ batin Baekhyun risih dan secara tidak sadar tanganya mengelus-ngelus _hole_ nya.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun mengarahkan junior Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Baekhyun bingung, bagaimana caranya agar junior Chanyeol masuk seluruhnya? Baekhyun yang bingung hanya bisa memaju mundurkan junior Chanyeol seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"mulutmu sangat hangat, aah Baekhyun-ahh" ucap Chanyeol kenikmatan.

"hmmh" Baekhyun masih sibuk memaju mundurkan wajahnya. Chanyeol pun mulai bosan dan melepaskan kejantanannya di dalam mulut Baekhyun secara paksa.

Chanyeol meraba bokong Baekhyun yang berisi itu, Chanyeol meremasnya sedikit lalu ia mencari lubang yang sangat di inginkannya itu. Saat chanyeol mendapati lubang tersebut, Chanyeol mulai memasukan satu jarinya kedalam lubang yang sangat sempit itu.

"Arrgghh!"jerit Baekhyun kesakitan. Ia belum terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini. Apalagi ini first time nya untuk melakukan sex.

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan teriakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap memaksa agar jarinya masuk seutuhnya.

"aarghhh!" jerit Baekhyun lagi.

Saat jari Chanyeol sudah benar-benar masuk kedalam lubang tersebut, Chanyeol memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan tempo yang sangat lambat. Chanyeol tahu, kalau ini pertama kalinya untuk Baekhyun melakukan Sex.

"aahh"jeritan Baekhyun yang tadinya menyedihkan, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi desahan. Tubuh Baekhyun mulai rilex. Itu tandanya, Baekhyun sudah siap untuk menerima kejantanan milik Chanyeol.

"menungging lah"ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun hanya menurut kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunggingkan badan nya, tiba-tiba ada benda keras yang berusaha masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Apa lagi kalau bukan Junior Chanyeol.

"ARGH!"teriak Baekhyun. Ini lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya!

Chanyeol pun menciumi punggung Baekhyun dan memainkan nipple milik Baekhyun agar Baekhyun merasa rilex. Setelah Baekhyun rilex, Chanyeol memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam.

"Uhh sang- enggh sangat sempithhhh hmmh" "Sakit! AHHHHHH" Teriak ChanBaek bersamaan.

Chanyeol mendiamkan juniornya di dalam hole Baekhyun agar Baekhyun merasa terbiasa dengan junior Chanyeol. Setelah Baekhyun tenang, Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya.

"ahh Chanyeol-ah ini nghhh sangat nikmat—ahhhh"racau Baekhyun kenikmatan.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. "Lubangmu sangat hangat dan sempit hmmh" ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh nafsu.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakkannya. Baekhyun pun tak kuasa menahan desahannya,

"uhh Chanyeol-ahh fasterrr... argghhh" desah Baekhyun tidak karuan.

Chanyeol pun mempercepat gerakannya lagi. Chanyeol merasa lubang milik Baekhyun mulai menyempit.

"Chanyeolliee~ Aku ingin keluarrrrrrr"

"Aku juga ahh, kita keluarkan bersama, Baekhyun"

Dan..

 **CROT**

Mereka berdua mengeluarkan cairan cintanya secara bersamaan. Baekhyun pun langsung tertidur setelah melakukan kegiatan panasnya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap itu.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju vas bunga untuk mengambil obat pelupa. Obat ini berfungsi untuk menghilangkan ingatan Baekhyun yang telah Chanyeol perkosa.

Obat ini diberikan langsung oleh dewa Jung.

Chanyeol mulai menyuntikkan obat tersebut ketubuh Baekhyun. Setelah selesai menyuntikkan obat tersebut, Chanyeol mencium kepala Baekhyun.

"gomawo..."

(Kai's Side)

Kai sedang termenung di LA Kafe. Dia belum menemukan targetnya untuk ia setubuhi. Biasanya, Kai selalu memiliki target tiap minggunya. Tetapi, mengapa kai belum memiliki target sampai sekarang? Kai juga bingung, biasanya ia selalu di penuhi nafsu. Tetapi, mengapa sekarang kai tidak bernafsu sama sekali?

"hey!"sapa Chanyeol memecahkan lamunan kai.

"Sudah selesai, Hyung?"tanya Kai tidak semangat.

Chanyeol bingung. Mengapa Kai tidak semangat seperti ini? Biasanya Kai akan selalu semangat walaupun ia gagal membawa targetnya ke ranjang.

"kau kenapa, kkamjong?"tanya Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Chanyeol ingin mencairkan situasi ini.

"aku belum menemukan target ku, hyung."

"HAHA! Sejak kapan kau galau seperti ini gara-gara tidak memiliki target? Coba kau lihat di sekeliling kafe ini. Siapa tahu ada yang menarik pikiranmu" Ucap Chanyeol tertawa lalu memberi saran kepada Kai agar Kai tidak galau lagi.

Kai melihat sekelilingnya. Benar juga kata Chanyeol hyung. Ia menemukan targetnya dalam waktu singkat

"Dia sangat menarik, hyung!" Kai melihat seseorang dari jendela kafe, lalu Kai menyeringai. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Kai menemukan target utamanya.

"Siapa? Kyungsoo, huh?"Tanya Chanyeol ambil melihat sesosok pria cantik dari jendela kafe.

Kai mengkerutkan keningnya. "Kau mengenalnya?"Tanya Kai tak suka. Pasalnya, Kyungsoo—orang yang kai suka- adalah target utamanya untuk sekarang.

"Hahahaha, kau cemburu padaku, Jongin?Hahaha demi Tuhan aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa hahaha"Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan terengah-engah karena kelelahan setelah tertawa dengan keras.

Kai melihat Chanyeol malas. "Tidak lucu, yeollie. Kau mengenalnya dari mana?"Ucap Kai to the point. Pasalnya, kai malas untuk berbasa-basi dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi aku tahu Kyungsoo itu siapa"

"Apakah Kyungsoo terkenal dikalangan makhluk seperti kita?" Tanya kai was-was. Dia takut Kyungsoonya terluka. Karena, makhluk sepertinya-iblis- itu sangatlah kejam.

"Tentu saja, Kyungsoo sangat terkenal dikalangan makhluk seperti kita. Kyungsoo terkenal karena sampai sekarang para iblis belum ada yang bisa menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat Jongin. Aku tidak yakin kalau kau bisa menyentuhnya." Ucap Chanyeol serius. Tetapi dibalik wajah seriusnya, Chanyeol sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kai terdiam. Kai sedang memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol. Apakah ia tidak bisa menyentuh Kyungsoo? "Chanyeollie. Apakah kau serius?" pertanyaan bodoh dari kai pun terlontarkan.

Chanyeol menatap kai malas. "Untuk apa aku berbohong, _kai-ssi?_ " Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan meremehkan. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk memberi tahu semua kebenarannya. Karena jika Chanyeol memberitahu semua kebenarannya, Kai akan kembali menjadi manusia. Chanyeol takut kehilangan Kai.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Kai pergi meninggalkan kafe tersebut. Kai penasaran, Apakah Chanyeol serius? Semasa hidupnya saat menjadi Iblis, Kai baru mengetahui bahwa ada sosok yang tidak bisa di sentuh oleh seorang iblis.


End file.
